Sending short messages has because of its cheapness and efficiency become a popular way for mobile communication, and hence an important part of the mobile communication technology. Today, when the mobile communication technology has reached new parts of the world and new types of users, of which a not negliable part are illiterals, sound based messaging services has been developed. One of these is the so-called ‘Short Audio Messaging’, abbreviated SAM.
In the document ‘Short Audio Messaging—New low cost voice communication service’, published 2003 by Nokia Corporation and here incorporated by reference, a messaging service called Short Audio Messaging (SAM) is disclosed where audio clips are sent as messages.
This messaging service has nevertheless some drawbacks regarding the message handling, e.g. it is unhandy to communicate in groups and to handle longer conversations.